of Hopes and Dreams
by Spectral Shade
Summary: Rainbow Dash has had a rough childhood. When an unexpected turn of events forces her to leave everything she once knew behind and start over, how will she take it? Human-ified ponies. Genres and characters will be updated as the story progresses. Also, looking for pre reader/beta/editor or whatever you want to call it. Message me about it.


_**Introduction**  
My name is Rainbow Dash.  
I'm an athletic, 17 summers old girl, about average length. My hair is naturally rainbow colored and I've got rose eyes. Some people would call me a "tomboy" because of how I behave, but I don't mind. "Tomboy" actually describes me pretty well. In my spare time I run, skateboard, and swim. I also practice Karate.  
I bought this diary yesterday because I feel like I need too share my thoughts with someone. Here's the deal.  
I'm adopted. My real parents died in a car crash when I was 5 years old. The only thing I've got left from them is a photo of the three of us, and my rose eyes. I got them from my mother.  
Having no other relatives, I was sent to an orphanage and lived there until I was 13. That's when I was adopted by Mr and Mrs Stoneheart. That name describes them very well. Even though Mrs Stoneheart can be kinda nice, I can't recall a single time when Mr Stoneheart has actually cared about me. They say they adopted me because they can't get their own children, but I think it was just to have someone that can help them with the housekeeping. The house is kind of big, but somehow my room isn't. Even if they've never really cared about my feelings, this place is a million times better than the orphanage. Everything is better than the orphanage. Those 8 years were the worst years of my life... I hated it there. Anyhow, the day I turn 18, I'm out here as well.  
I have to stop writing now, I can hear Mrs Stoneheart calling. She gets pissed if I keep her waiting. I'll write again soon.  
~ Rainbow Dash _

Rainbow Dash closed the red diary and placed it underneath her pillow. Even though she was horrible at keeping her room clean, it was tidy right now: if she didn't clean her room every Sunday, Mrs Stoneheart would rant about it the whole coming week. Her newly made bed stood in a corner of the room, the newly arisen sun shining in on the blue sheets through the open window. She had a desk facing out the window where she'd do all her schoolwork. The picture of her parents stood on that desk. Posters with various sizes and motives filled up most of the empty space on the walls. The motives were quite different, showcasing everything from martial arts and athletes to random bands she liked. Her favorite poster though, was one showing three blue airplanes with smoke trails behind them against the clear blue sky. It was a commercial poster, made for a show by the Wonderbolts, the aerial squad. Rainbow Dash had always felt drawn to the skies, and someday, she had promised herself, she would fly just like the 'Bolts did.  
One of the walls had a built-in wardrobe. If someone just took a brief look inside it, they would probably mistake it for a boy's wardrobe. Rainbow Dash never wore skirts, and a dress was totally out of question. Hung up on a wall was the thing she valued most of all her belongings, except for the photo. It was her electric guitar. Her father had played the acoustic guitar, and falling asleep by his side while listening to the calming sounds of it was one of her few memories of him. She had bought her own guitar just a few weeks after being adopted, determined to learn to play it. She could now proudly say that she had mastered it over the course of the years.  
Mrs Stoneheart interrupted her thoughts by calling again.  
"RAINBOW DASH" she screamed."GET DOWN HERE IMMEDIATLY!"  
"I'M COMING" she shouted back. Rainbow Dash quickly walked over to her desk and grabbed her mp3 player. She had, several years ago, figured out that music was really the only way she could deal with her adoptive parents without losing her temper. As she walked out of her room and down the stairs towards the kitchen, she put in the earbuds and started one of her favorite songs on loud volume, mentally preparing herself to spend the next coming hours doing the chores with Mrs Stoneheart. It would be a long day.

**_Introduction #2_  
**_I thought I'd tell you a bit more about me before the end of this day. I'm living in "The White City" aka Cloudsdale, in a mansion-like house with walls of white marble, owned by the Stoneheart's. Cloudsdale is relatively big, but there's only one high school__in this town. So that school is kinda crowded. I guess I count as one of the most "popular" kids, probably because I'm so different from the other girls. They look up to me. The guys seems intrigued by this and they keep hitting on me, though I find none of them interesting. Even though I'm the cool kid everyone wants to be like, I'm kind of a loner. Sure, I've got a group of people I can call friends, but I haven't got any "real" friends, and after school, I'm always alone.  
I've always been like this, alone. Or no, not always. My parents were always there for me. And of course, there was Fluttershy. Fluttershy, with her light-pink hair, and blue eyes. She was my one true friend, and I will never see her again.  
When I was sent to the orphanage, I was depressed and confused. The world seemed so cruel at the time, abruptly having taken away my parents from me. But there, I met Fluttershy, and she was the only one that was nice to me, even though I wasn't always nice to her in the beginning. She had grown up on the orphanage, simply left on it's doorstep by her parents. As time went on, she became my best and only friend, who would always support me and be there for me. We were the same age, only a month separating our birthdays, and we would always get along, even though our personalities were so different. She was shy and gentle, I was brash and rough. It was like we were completing each other.  
But as all good things, it came to an end. Fluttershy was adopted at the age of 10. I can still recall that day. A young couple from another town was coming to the orphanage. They seemed like a couple who would be the perfect parents, and everyone had showered and put on their best clothes, including Fluttershy and me. As we all stood there lined up, the couple walking around with the manager of the place who was telling them about everyone's behavior and personality, they saw Fluttershy. And I could tell from the look on their faces that it would be her. They had walked up to her and asked her a few questions, and after signing some papers, they took her away. We barely had time to say goodbye. I was crying, losing my only friend, and she was crying with the same reason, but also with joy. We promised that we'd stay in touch, she said that she would send letters, but we both knew inside that it wouldn't happen. When Fluttershy left, she took with her a piece of my heart, and I still haven't found it.  
Fuck. I'm crying... You got me acting all sappy, happy?  
Even though this brings back so many memories and emotions about things I have tried to forget, it stills feels good having let it all out.  
I have to stop writing now. It's getting late and tomorrow is Monday. School started two weeks ago, and it's not a good idea to skip classes this early in the semester. I'll tell you the rest of my story some other time.  
~ Rainbow Dash _

Rainbow Dash closed her diary, feeling like an enormous pressure had been lifted of her chest. She felt really good having told someone about everything, even if that someone wasn't a real person. She turned off the small lamp she had been using as light source and went to bed, falling into a deep and untroubled sleep for the first time in years.

Rainbow Dash woke up to the sound of her radio alarm clock the next morning. She opened her eyes and just layed on her back for a while, listening to the songs playing from the radio, before grunting and getting up. She walked quickly to the bathroom, and locked herself in. After a long shower, she was finally starting to wake up. Back in her room, she put on a pair of light-blue jeans and a white u-necked t-shirt. She put on her dog-tag necklace, the only necklace she would ever wear, and her black leather jacket with rolled up sleeves. Finally, she offhandedly brushed her hair to get her signature hairstyle. Eying herself in the mirror, she gave up a smile. She never used any makeup, nor did she have to; she looked good, naturally. No wonder all those guys wouldn't leave her alone. Grabbing her backpack and hanging it over her shoulder, she walked down the stairs into the kitchen. No one was there, since Mr. Stoneheart got up really early for his job, and Mrs. Stoneheart was a housewife, so she usually slept longer on the mornings.  
Rainbow Dash made herself a sandwich which she took with her. Walking out of the front door, she put on her fingerless driving gloves, also made of black leather, before grabbing her skateboard and rolling away.  
Skateboarding was something that she had only recently figured out that she liked doing. She never did any tricks though, she just enjoyed rolling around town, skillfully cruising between the pedestrians. It was a lot faster than walking, and people would jump out of the way if they saw her coming.  
Just a few minutes later, she rolled into the schoolyard. She stepped of the skateboard and stomped on it's side, sending it flying upwards into her hand. Rainbow Dash saw a few of her "friends" waving towards her, and she just smiled for herself and shook her head as she walked towards them.

The day passed by slowly, Rainbow Dash not really paying attention during the classes. Math was just annoying, English was easy and History was boring. She could easily catch up on those subjects later. Rainbow Dash had surprisingly good grades considering how much time she spent sleeping during class, or just skipping classes entirely. She didn't care too much though, most things in school were just dull.  
After finishing said classes, everyone had their lunch break. Her friends were, as always, following her around. She couldn't quite tell what was for lunch, but it tasted alright. After lunch**,** all of the students were out in the schoolyard, standing in groups and talking. That's pretty much everything they ever did during the breaks. As Rainbow Dash was walking across the yard in the lead of her group of her friends, a guy freed himself from another group and started walking straight towards her. Rainbow Dash recognized him immediately. He had dark blue hair, green eyes and was a year older than her. His name was Soarin'. He was one of the cooler guys, usually seen with a cigarette in mouth or riding round town on his black motorbike. He seemed to have a crush on Rainbow Dash, which wasn't unusual. And, as usual, it wasn't mutual. However, one of Rainbow Dash's friends, Spitfire, did have a huge crush on him which she'd talk about all day, but he was to obsessed with Dash to notice. It was almost a story-worth love triangle.  
Soarin' walked up to Rainbow Dash, stopping only a meter or so away. The girls that had been walking with her giggled a bit, before backing off and leaving them alone.  
_"Here we go again" _He was a head taller than Rainbow Dash, and she had to look up as she fixed his eyes with her own, waiting for him to speak.  
"Hi" he said, and gave her a smile. Rainbow Dash didn't smile back.  
"Hi, _Soarin'_" she said, putting emphasis on his name."What do you want?" It was a kinda dumb question, but she wanted to hear him say it.  
"Uhm, well." He seemed surprised by her straight-forwardness."I was just wondering if you'd like to, uhm, hang out with me like, today, after school?" he said, tripping on the words. Rainbow Dash was still surprised that she would make men behave like that.  
"Soarin', look" she said softly."You're wasting your time."  
"Won't you at least let me try?" he said, sounding a bit desperate.  
"I'm sorry" she said."You're just not my style" she continued, while noting that almost everyone out in the schoolyard was watching them now, wondering what was gonna happen next. Rainbow Dash was known to reject any guy that would even think about asking her out, but Soarin' was known to never back down. "Hey, why don't you go and talk to Spitfire instead?" she said, feeling a bit sorry for him, while motioning behind her."She's kinda interested in you."  
"Why are playing so fucking hard to get..." Soarin' muttered, completely ignoring the last part of what she had said. His voice was different now, having an undertone of contempt. "No guy is ever your style. But hey, seeing you hang around those brats all day" he motioned towards the girls "it almost seems like you're not into guys at all." Any pity Rainbow Dash might had felt immediately vanished.  
"Are you implying anything?" she asked him between her clenched teeth. She still couldn't really believe she heard him say that.  
"Oh no, not at all." he said sarcastically."Just saying, one could easily get the impression that you're not entirely straight..." he smiled now, spiteful over the harm he was clearly causing her.  
Rainbow Dash recoiled. Soarin' had taken one step too far. All of her feelings were completely blown away, replaced with a raging fire. She could hear the blood pumping in her ears and feel the adrenaline spreading through her entire body. The thought never occurred to her that hitting an older, and probably much stronger guy maybe was a bad idea.  
_"Forgive me, Sensei"_ she thought to herself while clenching her fists, taking deep breaths in order to maintain control of herself.  
"One might even say, and please, do correct me if I'm wrong..." Soarin' leaned forward, lowering his voice to nothing but a whisper."Lesbia..." Before Soarin' could finish the word, a stone-hard fist to his stomach caused him to lose his breath. Another punch to his face sent him stumbling backwards. Rainbow Dash quickly followed after him, striking wildly against his torso, just wanting to cause him as much pain as possible. Once the initial shock subsided, Soarin' lashed out blindly in panic, screaming in triumph as he felt his fist connect over her mouth. Rainbow Dash staggered backwards, breathing heavily.

Not giving her time to recover, Soarin' rushed forwards, throwing a punch towards her stomach. Rainbow Dash moved her left arm with the intention of grabbing and redirecting his fist, but there was no time. The punch connected with full power to Rainbow Dash's lower arm, and she felt a snapping sensation before another punch from Soarin' hit the side of her head, the sheer power from the two impacts knocking her of her feet.

Rainbow Dash fell backwards, but managed to avoid hitting her head on the ground. Rainbow Dash's ears were ringing, and her vision was blurred. She could barely see the shocked faces of the crowd around them, staring at her and Soarin'. None of them did anything, though. They just stared.  
_"I've felt worse than this" _Rainbow Dash thought to herself, while shaking off the dizziness and getting on her back up on her feet, turning to face Soarin'.  
Soarin' gave her a cold smile, before slowly walking towards Rainbow Dash, now confident that he could beat her and determined to do so. Rainbow Dash knew that Soarin' would beat her senseless if he got the chance, and she wasn't even sure she could stop him.  
_Focus._ Sensei's words echoed through her mind, immediately calming the raging sea that was her emotions. Rainbow Dash took some deep breaths and looked up, into Soarin's eyes. All his feelings had gone away, replaced with burning rage and hatred. At the same time, he looked excited, and Rainbow Dash could tell that this was quite a thrill for him. She knew out of experience that this made him predictable, and easily outmaneuvered.  
_Determination. _Rainbow Dash couldn't match his strength, she knew that. But he couldn't match her speed, nor her technique. A move she had learned several years ago, containing both of those, came into her mind. She would also have the element of surprise._  
Act. _As Soarin' drew closer to her, Rainbow Dash quickly turned around. This confused Soarin', who stopped for a second and lowered his fists, only to see Rainbow Dash continue the spin, gaining momentum and jumping into a tornado kick. The kick hit Soarin's chin with devastating force, and he stumbled backwards, having trouble to remain standing.  
Rainbow Dash landed smoothly on the ground, both fists raised and facing Soarin'.

Soarin' charged forwards, screaming with rage. He put all his weight behind a single strike towards Rainbow Dash's head. Rainbow Dash acted on instinct and skillfully danced a few steps sideways, Soarin' loosing his balance as his fist swiped through air. Rainbow Dash took the opportunity and threw a low, sweeping kick against the backside of Soarin's legs. The kick connected and Soarin' started falling headlong backwards. Reacting with unbelievable speed, Rainbow Dash quickly followed up with a bone-breaking punch to his face whilst he was still in midair.

Soarin' hit the ground hard, landing on his back. The whole fight was over in under a minute. Soarin' was bleeding from his nose, which was apparently broken. He had several scrubs on his arms and face, bruises already starting to form. He was probably gonna get a black eye as well. One of his fists were bleeding, probably from hitting Rainbow Dash's teeth.

"_Well" _she thought. _"I'm not a black-belt for nothing." _As Rainbow Dash stood there, watching her beaten opponent while the adrenaline slowly faded away, all of her senses came rushing back. Pain was pulsing through her body, originating from her left arm. She realized she had a headache, and she could taste blood in her mouth.

The schoolyard was completely silent. Soarin' hadn't yet moved, and Rainbow Dash spent a moment pondering whether he was unconscious or not, before she realized that she didn't really care. She just wanted to get out of there, leave the other students and their sheepish looks behind. She spat blood in the direction of Soarin', before she simply turned and walked away. As she passed her group of friends, who were also staring at her with fear in their eyes, Rainbow Dash stopped.  
"Spitfire" she said, smiling as her friend recoiled from hearing her name."Go take care of Soarin', will ya? Maybe call an ambulance?" Spitfire stared at her for a second, before complying and running up to Soarin' who was now trying to sit up, a confused look on his face.

Rainbow Dash went straight to her locker, picking out her jacket, backpack and skateboard. She had already thought about skipping the rest of the classes today, and now she had a reason as valid as can be to do it. As she walked out on the schoolyard again, skateboard in hand, she saw that a crowd had formed around Soarin' and Spitfire. This almost made her curious, before she decided that it wasn't worth it. The pain in her left arm wasn't showing any sign of fading away at all, nor did her headache. She dropped the skateboard on the ground and hopped on. As she rolled out of the schoolyard, she could hear the sirens of an ambulance approaching.  
_"I fucked him up real bad, huh?" _she thought to herself. Then she groaned at another wave of pain coming from her arm. _"Guess he got a few lucky hits as well." _She rolled away, cruising between the few pedestrians that were out on the streets, heading towards the Cloudsdale hospital.

When she had entered the hospital, the nurse behind the desk had just taken a single look at her before saying something into a phone, and showing Rainbow Dash the way to a doctor's office. About half an hour later, she had a plastered left arm, a few stitches on her lower lip, and several smaller patches.  
"Are you sure you don't want us to call your parents?" the doctor asked again, a stern, but also slightly concerned look on his face.  
"Yes, I'm sure" Rainbow Dash said, for what felt like the millionth time.  
"Well then, miss Dash, you can leave now" he sighed, as she swiftly got to her feet.  
"Sweet. Thanks doc" she said as she left the room, walking towards the exit.  
"Remember to take it easy with the arm!" he called after her, but she didn't notice.

Rainbow Dash walked through the corridors with white walls and fluorescent lights as she headed towards the exit. She had been here quite a few times before, being the daredevil she was, so she had no problem finding her way around. As she rounded a corner, her mind already occupied about how she was gonna spend the rest of her day, she saw Spitfire. Rainbow Dash froze right in her tracks, but Spitfire had already noticed her. She sat on bench placed alongside the corridor walls, her yellowish orange hair in a mess. As her orange eyes fixed Rainbow Dash in disbelief, Rainbow Dash could see that she had been crying. None of them moved, yet none of them let their eyes of the other. The silence quickly got awkward.  
"Uhm..." Rainbow Dash looked away, desperately trying to think of something to say. "How's Soarin'?" It was kind of a dumb question, but at the time it was really the only thing that made sense to say.  
"Unconscious. He had a concussion, you know." Spitfire voice was cold and full of hatred, but she sounded as if she was on the verge of tears. Rainbow Dash opened her mouth to say something, anything, but nothing came to her mind. As silence fell between the two again, Rainbow Dash kind of felt bad. Not for Soarin', he deserved every bit of it, but for Spitfire. Spitfire spent quite much time around Soarin', and she was in love with him even if he hadn't noticed yet. And now Rainbow Dash had beaten him down. Usually this wouldn't bother her, but she had always felt special for Spitfire. She wasn't like the other girls who just followed Rainbow Dash hoping to steal some of her popularity, no. The girl with the fiery hair instead ran her own race. They hung out because they had common interests, and Rainbow Dash had grown quite fond of her lately. And now she had ruined their friendship forever.

Spitfire was still staring at her, and Rainbow Dash was getting really uncomfortable.  
"I have to go now" she muttered as she walked past her. Spitfire didn't move at all, she even kept looking in the direction Rainbow Dash had stood before. And as Rainbow Dash rounded a corner, she thought she heard Spitfire break down into tears again.

_Hi again._

_I fucked up today. Like, I REALLY fucked up. You see, Soarin' and I had a fight. He broke my arm and I gave him a concussion. He has to stay in hospital over the night._

_The reason that we got into the fight in the first place was pretty much that he called me a lesbian. I usually don't give a damn about what others say or think about me, but that... Honestly, I'm not even sure myself. I mean sure, I can find guys handsome and stuff like that, but I don't really feel _attracted_ to them, you know? _

_I threw the first punch, and the following... five or so as well. He wasn't expecting it at all. But he eventually got lucky and managed to hit me. Twice. And one of those punches broke my arm. I won't lie, Soarin' can fight. Sometimes, though not many people are stupid enough to mess with him anymore, you'll see him beat down some cocky jock on the schoolyard. Most of them doesn't stand a chance. Soarin' is really strong, he usually knocks them down on the first strike. But he has no _technique. _That's why he lost to me.  
As expected, the Stonehearts were mildly pissed when they found out about my arm. And _really _pissed when the principal called home and told them about what had happened. I'm supposed to report in to the headmaster tomorrow, probably to get another warning or the likes of that._

_But guess what? I don't regret it. Not one bit._

The following day, Rainbow Dash found herself sitting face-to-face with her headmaster, while he ranted on about the school's rules and how she had broken them. All as expected.  
"...and since you already have gotten two warnings, you know what's next, don't you?!" he finished, staring straight at her. His tone gave Rainbow Dash a bad feeling.  
"You know..." she began. "I never really read the 'Rules and Guidelines'. So, no, I have no idea." The headmaster opened his mouth to speak, but then he closed it again for a few seconds, before smiling coldly.  
"Three warnings, Miss Dash. Three warnings is enough to kick you out of this place. And guess what?" he pulled out a bunch of stapled papers and grabbed a pen. Signing a few of them, while smiling all the while, he continued. "I hereby expel you from Cloudsdale High School. You can go pack your things immediately."

* * *

**A/N:  
A review/comment means so much more than a fav. Thanks in advance**

**~Spectral**


End file.
